Pandora Academy
by ClockworkXII
Summary: Oz Vessalius comes from an old fashion family and Alice Baskerville from a very powerful one. How would the rebellious and hateful Alice react when she is to be married to the kind Oz Vessalius. Hey just came up with this around Christmas hope you enjoy. I'm hoping to start a series of stories soon sol et me know what you think thnx. Pairings Oz x Alice and Chesire x Alyss
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Academy was the greatest academic school the country could offer and the children of wealthy individuals as well as dukes of royal descendant and everyone in between, as well as Alice Baskerville the third child of the Baskerville family Leo was her oldest brother followed by Lacie then herself and the Alyss her twin sister only born seconds after herself. Leo as being the oldest and only male in the family was the heir to the Baskerville family but since he revealed his "secret" to society it was announced that the first of the Baskerville's daughters to get married would inherit the family fortune, and Lord Baskerville had begun to joke that instead of having a son and three lovely daughters he had four daughters and the oldest just looked like a man. Alice laced up her boots summer vacation had just finished and the four of them where to return to Pandora Academy, Alice despised all the boys all they did was attempt to swoon her into love so they could inherit her family's fortune and influence. Lacie was falling for that block head Jack Vessalius and Alyss went out with any idiot who'd merely glanced at her, Alice struggled to put on the uniform the thought of her siblings falling for those pathetic bugs and the idea of them attempting to give her offerings for her love like she was some sort of god made her sick. "Alice are you almost ready?" Alyss called sweetly as if she were a mother calling for her child. Alice's frustration grew as she attempted to adjust her uniform she wanted to blend in as much as possible but wanted to keep her own uniqueness to her uniform, being too perfect was just as noticeable as being imperfect as her mother would say. Alyss pranced up to her looking delighted her uniform couldn't look any more revealing without being considered nudity, her chest was fully exposed and her dress shirt was only being held on by two buttons in addition her skirt was the shortest skirt the store had it barely covered her parts "So what do you think?" Alyss asked striking a pose "Do you think he'll notice?" Alice scowled "He'll notice but he won't care." She said adjusting her uniform again, despite all her flirting and kind actions Alyss only kept up an image she had been trying for what seemed like years to grab the attention of one loner. His name was Chris but everyone called him the Chesire Cat because he would just disappear at any time and show up somewhere elts, he wore all black and headphones that had cat ears on them and there was loud punk rock playing at all times how he could hear was a miracle in addition to a mystery. Alyss swooned over the thought of him like a hopeless little girl talking about how handsome and brave her big brother was she began retelling the day they met with Alice about to puke when Lacie interrupted "We have to go now!" She barked snapping Alyss out of her daydream. They grabbed their bags and headed out Alice grumbling and pouting the whole way to school.

A mob of students flooded the front gates heading in everywhere from elementary school in blue and pink uniforms to high school brandishing black and white uniforms Alice was fifteen and in her final year of middle school she wore a white dress shirt red blazer and a black skirt as boys wore a blue blazer black slacks and a white dress shirt. Alice walked through the crowed as her sisters divided into their own group of friends Alice was a loner always was she only had a handful of friends and they were in high school now, boys lined the path offering her gifts and flowers to win her affection but she ignored them they were all bugs and they didn't matter none of them did as they tried to reach out for power human greed was an amazing thing. But time seemed to slow for only seconds but it felt as if hours had passed by a boy with golden hair walked passed heading to the school spending no effort to even glance at Alice he ignored her completely, normally she wouldn't mind this in fact she would have embraced it but he was different he was ignoring her and she couldn't find out why the only thing that came to mind as he merely glanced back at her for a second his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle slightly and Alice's heart stopped in that moment as she thought to herself _He isn't a bug…_ , the world came back as they walked on heading into the building the boy stopped suddenly and turned around. Alice stepped back as he smiled at her laughing "You know I'm going to the boy's bathroom right?" He joked, Alice turned red she had followed him without realizing it she didn't know what to say she stood there chocking on her words all she could muster was "…I...uh…" He gave a small laugh "I'll see you around sometime, kay?" as he walked inside the restroom. Alice quickly turned and ran the red on her face spread it was embarrassing she was a daughter of the Baskerville family and she was falling for some nobody. Oz went to the sink and gazed into the mirror trying to calm himself down "So that was her…" He said reflecting back on what just happened he sighed heavily "Why me?" this was the question he asked himself every day since that day but only one question was of concern to him the same question he asked his uncle Oscar only a couple days before _How could I love someone I've never met?_ Oz splashed water on his face and sighed "She probably doesn't know…" He dried his face and headed out the next year would be a difficult one he didn't just have to adjust to public school but he had to get to know her better, he kind of had to if they are going to spend the rest of their lives together.

The bell rung and Alice took her seat as the teacher began the lesson, Alyss sat by Chesire attempting to get his attention so she could show off her stuff this was the only time he had his music off and wasn't staring into space "Alright everyone we have a new student joining our class today." The teacher announced happily "A new student?" a couple of girl's said eager to attack "I really hope it's a boy." One girl said "If it is I'm fucking him not you." Another said "Who says." The other replied "Girls, girls calm down." The teacher said trying to avoid a conflict "Yeah… like a fight between the class whores is a big problem." Alice remarked scowling "Shut the fuck up tiny tits." A girl barked "Please be calm." The teacher said trying to regain control of the classroom "It's not my fault she spends more time on her back with her legs spread then anyone elts." Alice snickered "You wanna go bitch!?" The girl yelled standing up positioned for battle "What are you going to do attack me with your tampons and throw all those birth control pills at me?" Alice continued "I'd have the upper hand in a school but if we were in a whore house or an abortion clinic then you'd have a home field advantage." The girl's face turned red hot as she clenched her fist "I will kill you!" She screamed "Please calm down everyone!" The teacher called out desperately flailing her arms attempting to gain control of her class room "Is this a good time?" A voice asked, they turned to the door peeking his head inside was the golden haired boy from earlier Alice stared in disbelief turning red as she remembered what had happened earlier "Oh Oz please come in." The teacher said waving him in Alice was finally able to get a good look at him, he was tall and scrawny looking and his uniform was on point and a bit to perfect "Please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher asked trying to bury the event that happened not five seconds ago "My name is Oz Vessalius." Oz said with a bow "I hope we will be good friends." He smiled at the class sweetly Alice tried to keep her face straight but was failing as she turned a deeper red "Well Oz please take a seat." The teacher said feeling in control of her class room once again. There were two empty seats one next to Alice and one behind the Chris, Oz looked at Chris and gave some non-verbal gestures clearly indicating the two of them knew each other Chris gave Oz a simple glare as a response and Oz took the seat next to Alice who quickly turned away trying to hide her embarrassment. "Oh look at that." The girl from earlier remarked snickering "The demon bitch has a crush." She mocked Alice placing her fingers on her head and mocking being in love "Oh new kid's so cute I'm gonna kill him and wear his skin." Alice glared at her "Shut the fuck up cum breath." "Oh Alice that's not a very good impression on your boyfriend." The girl continued sitting on two knees on her chair "But I'm sure he wouldn't want to sleep with someone who's always on her period, I say if he wants a real woman he can call me up anytime." She winked at Oz and laughed Alice didn't have a retort she was to angry and embarrassed to say anything, but it seemed as if karma had been at work. Her desk leg snapped and the girl was sent forward her face colliding with another desk as she fell to the floor her face slid from the desk and seconds later collided with the ground as a loud smack was echoed through the classroom. The class stood up in shock as a small puddle of blood began to form on the ground the teacher grabbed a first aid kit as students ran out to find the nurse, the only two who didn't react was, unsurprisingly, Chesire and even though he seemed so sweet Oz did nothing unfazed by what just happened.

It was lunch time this was her chance to meet up with Sharon and the others and tell them what had happened, much to her surprise (and distaste) Alyss joined them. Alice retold the story of what had as well as both Oz's and Chesire's lack of reaction Sharon knew if Alice of all people voiced a concern about something it was bothering her. "Well you don't need to worry." Sharon said as the heir to the Rainsworth family Sharon had a vast network of information right at her finger tips all she needed was a keyword like a name of a date and she could pull up everything under the sun, being the child of a Rainsworth and a Barma had tons of perks. She typed in Oz's name and seconds later had an entire book of information on her phone "Well let's see…" She muttered "Well Oz Vessalius is the third child of the Vessalius family his family as three sons and one daughter the oldest being Jack a current high schooler here at Pandora Academy and the heir to the Vessalius dukedom, followed by Oz's older twin brother Christian Vessalius the man we know and love as The Chesire Cat." "Really?" Alyss asked astonished "But he doesn't have gold hair or green eyes." Sharon stared at her phone silently till she found more "It says here that he was born with golden hair and emerald eyes in addition he wore glasses for a period of time, but eventually dyed his hair and wears prescription contacts that change his eyes color." She clicked on her phone and fiddled with it for a second "Okay where was I…oh yes his younger sibling is Ada the only daughter of the Vessalius family and their father's jewel no one has been able to get near her let alone talk to her." Sharon paused for a second Alice felt her heart pounding away in her chest she didn't know why she felt this way for him why did she of all people be concerned with a Vessalius of all families the most spoiled and self-centered family of them all. "Here we are…" Sharon grew silent as she read "Oh my…" "What is it?" Alice asked staring intensely "I had no idea…" Sharon gulped and took a deep breath "It says that the Vessalius family are well known not just for their banking skills and expertise in money but also as the hardest families to be accepted into they are known to exile or disown their own children, siblings, and even parents. Each Vessalius is separated from their family at the age of five and are taught martial arts, military drill and advanced studies to increase discipline and control over their emotions. Before they are given their coming of age ceremony they must pass three courses so they may be accepted into the family each conducted by and graded by their father. Martial arts and combat test, a drills and ceremony test, and an academic test. Only after completing these tests can they have a coming of age ceremony and official rejoin society if not they are rejected and banished from the halls of Vessalius." Sharon stopped reading the table was dead silent you could hear the sound of a pin drop "B-but…" Alyss said breaking the silence "C-Chris has been around since first year of middle school…how could he?" "He didn't make it." Oz's voice said from behind them they turned to him Alyss looked as if she was going to cry "Academically Chris is a genus he far smarter than me Jack and Ada combined but physically he is weak and fragile his bones break easily and he bruises like a banana. Because of this he was rejected and stripped of his family name now he lives off the mercy of my father." "S-so…" Alyss said "He lives with that shame every day" Oz continued "When we are little that's all we want that is our dream to make it and be part of our family… but being part of our family has more burdens then rewards." He turned and headed to class as the bell rang "You're free to marry him if you wish." Oz said walking away "He's a normal person now all you have to do is win his heart." He disappeared into the crowd lost amongst the sea of faces.

Several days passed and things seemed abnormal Alyss was covered up more and instead of trying to catch his eye she spoke with him and it seemed to work, Alice remained the same but she kept silent she couldn't stop thinking about that boy and what he went through just to get accepted by his own family. She looked out the window Oz glanced at her he wanted to talk to her wanted know her but he didn't know what to say… the sky seemed to have a dark tint to it even though it was a beautiful day. After school Oz caught up to Sharon "Miss Sharon!" He called out running towards her "Mr. Oz." Sharon said smiling a fake smile "How can I help you?" Oz stopped and recovered himself "You told Alice everything about me." He said panting slightly "I want to know what you know about Alice." "Why do you wish to know?" Sharon asked "Miss Alice is my friend I don't know you." "I'm aware and I'm sure you don't like me." Oz said Sharon smiled widely trying to seem friendly "Why would you say that?" She asked "Your smile is faker then a whore's breasts." Oz stated wiping the smile from Sharon's face "But it doesn't matter, I'm in a bit of a pickle right now." "And what would that be?" Sharon asked trying to resist beating Oz with her fan "The Vessalius family I'm sure you're aware of is very old fashion." Oz explained "We only marry through arranged marriages." "What does this have to do with Miss Alice?" Sharon asked suspiciously she felt as if he was trying to find a way for her to end up marrying him like every other slime ball who tries to his on Alice "During my coming of age ceremony I was told who I was to marry." Oz said scratching his head "And Lord Baskerville was there and well… long story short I'm marrying Alice." Oz sighed and looked down he felt stupid "I've only known her for less than week and I'm supposed to get married to her… I didn't even know she existed till I actually saw her in person until then I only saw a picture." Oz paused and gave a sigh "Can you help me?" He looked up and his eyes widened Sharon and her friend where pale white and stiff as boards immobilized by the shock of what he said. "M-master Oz…" Sharon said in a tiny voice "Did I hear you correctly…? Are you marrying Alice?" "Yeah…" Oz replied "Is that weird?" Sharon and her friend collapsed in a fit of laughter they couldn't believe the nonsense coming from his mouth "Marry Alice that's rich." The friend laughed "You're asking the impossible." Sharon cried both rolling on the ground. Oz turned around and began walking away "Thanks for the help." He said sarcastically Sharon and her friend got up "He doesn't have a chance in hell." Her friend said "Nope." Sharon agreed with her.

Alice ran to class she was already late but she knew if she didn't get there quickly the teacher would make her sit in the back of the class and further from Oz, as she rounded the corner she collided with someone knocking her on her back her papers flew everywhere. She desperately grabbed them trying to gather her stuff when the figure knelt down and began to pick up papers as well, Alice caught a glimpse of golden hair and her eyes were drawn to it the boy was a high schooler with golden hair in a braided ponytail and emerald eyes "Are you alright." The figure asked Alice felt light for a second but then returned to her usual self when she realized that it wasn't Oz "Yeah…" Alice said coldly "Just trying to get to class." "Oh okay." The guy said he looked at Alice closely "What's your name?" "What's yours but munch?" Alice snapped "Jack." Jack said with a smile Alice turned red she had just insulted Oz's older brother "Ummm…Alice." Alice said she didn't know what to say. "So you're Alice." Jack said happily finally gathering the rest of the papers he handed them to her with a smile "Glade to meet you. Can't wait till you're part of the family." Jack stood up and turned Alice trying to process what he was saying "Well see you." Jack said turning to leave Alice grabbed his coat "Hold on." She demanded and Jack froze "What do you mean part of the family?" Alice asked her fist clenched "I said something I shouldn't have…" Jack said sweat pouring down his face _Oh shit what do I do?_ He thought Oz was going to be pissed "N-nothing…" Jack said "It was nothing, don't you have class to go to?" "Wait…but I." Alice said as Jack went behind her scooting her along "Now, now Miss Alice education is important get to class." Jack pushed her down the hall before leaving taking the answer to Alice's question with him.

Alice was late she was never late and this made Oz nervous, despite barely knowing her Oz still felt protective of her and he didn't have a solid reason behind it but it was just another question on top of a pile of questions needing to be answered. Alice entered the class five minutes late she seemed upset "Miss Alice may you please tell me why you are late?" The teacher asked "Probably torturing some poor kid and lost track of time." The same girl from a few days ago said snickering she was all healed up and ready to insult Alice while returning to her dick sucking routine. Alice sat down next to him with no remark she seemed to be lost in thought something was bothering her but he didn't know what. He wanted to know more about her but her friends were less than cooperative they all gave the same reaction Oz had no other choice he had to ask Chris but communicating with someone who was banished from the family was a crime in his family and if caught he would suffer disgrace and even banishment himself. Oz quickly jotted down a note as the teacher gave her lesson writing it in a code on the Vessalius family knew, after class he slipped the note into the pocket of Chesire's blazer and waited for a response. It came at lunch time the day so far seemed unusual Alice would glance at him usually or blush as he passed by but it seemed the more she knew about him the less she wanted to be around him, Chesire had slipped a note into Oz's notebook sometime between classes instructing him to meet on the roof at lunch. When he came to the roof he found Chesire sitting in a corner headphones blaring Oz approached him as Chesire produced a notebook Oz took it and looked inside it was partially typed and partially hand written with detailed notes that went all the way to the day she was born, everything was summarized though only leaving the important parts "How did you…?" Oz asked astonished at the detail and information supplied "Sharon and the Barma's aren't the only ones with connections." Chesire commented taking off his headphones "The typed parts came directly from Sharon's phone and the written is information gathered by servants and fellow classmates we've been collecting information on everyone for years." "We?" Oz asked confused "Pandora." Chesire said "It's an underground organization of hackers and spies who gather important data for our government's use." Oz closed the booklet and sighed "So that's why you chose exile." He asked Chesire's face had drained color "I know you're stronger then you let on and you know how to fight, but why would you deliberately exile yourself?" "It's easier to be exiled from that family then it is to be in it." Chesire remarked and he was right being a Vessalius wasn't easy "For someone like me my gifts were no use to the Vessalius's but were gold to Pandora the answer was simple Pandora gave me a future our family… didn't." "I understand." Oz said pocketing the notebook "You do know that Alyss has been swooning over you for several years now maybe you can have a future with her." "I know…" Chesire said he looked to the sky and sighed "I love her I always have I…I just didn't think she'd want to be with me once she found out who I really was." Oz put his hand on Chesire's shoulder and gave a kind smile "Give her a chance and remember unlike me you have a choice in the matter." With this he took his leave letting Chesire ponder the depths of his heart alone.

Alice had sat down for lunch when Sharon creeped up behind her "Miss Alice." She whispered exited she could hardly contain her laughter "I have something I need to tell you." "What?" Alice asked clearly disgruntled "I'm busy." "But you're going to love this." Sharon sung dancing back and forth laughing "Fine, what is it?" Alice finally gave in Sharon sat on the bench beside her "Well first the Vessalius family are old fashion and only marry under arranged marriage." Sharon said joyously but Alice's heart sank that meant she had no chance of being with him "And do you know who he's going to marry?" Alice braced for the answer she was sure Sharon was going to say that she was to marry Oz when the thought of Sharon marrying him came to mind Alice for a split second considered killing her. "You." Sharon finished with a laugh "Me?" Alice asked confused "Yes silly." Sharon said "Oz said you and him where to be married and he wanted to know more about you." Alice paused thinking she didn't know how to react was that what Jack referred to earlier? "What did you say?" Alice asked curiously "Simple that he was asking the impossible." Sharon commented with a laugh she found it funny Alice on the other hand…she smacked Sharon with her tray she clearly didn't find it funny. He was the first boy she had any interest in and the first boy to be interested in her not her money not her power but her. She got up leaving Sharon on the ground holding her head, she pulled out her phone and called her father he would know for sure. "Hello, Baskerville Incorporations Mr. Baskerville's desk my name in Charlotte how may I help you?" A voice ran out "Lottie put my father on I need to talk to him." Alice demanded "He's busy but I'll check in." Lottie responded "Give me a second." The sound of hold music played in her ear Lottie had been her father's sectary for several years now she was young hot and available, even though her father Levi was married to her mother Lacie, Lacie her sister is actually Lacie Baskerville the second, he still had those scandals floating around it was well known Levi was sleeping with Lottie even though he tried to keep it "secret" they even had a kid together named Lily. "Alice how's my little girl?" Levi asked happily "Dad…" Alice said she was unhappy with him she hated the fact that he cheated on her mother and didn't think twice. "How can I help you my little Alice?" Levi asked Alice turned red trying not to blush at the question she was going to ask Levi always knew when she was blushing even over the phone "Father is…" Alice gulped and took a deep breath "Is it true that you arranged a marriage between me and Oz Vessalius?" There was a pause and silence until Levi's voice came back "Y-yes sweetie I did." He said "I know you don't know him that well but it's already been decided I'm sorry I never told you." Alice was silent for a few seconds building tension till she let out a shriek of delight and giving a little dance she couldn't be any happier then she was at this moment "A-Alice?" Levi asked astonished by what he heard "I'm sorry poppy." Alice said she felt light Levi blushed poppy was something Alice called him only when she was little she was happy incredibly happy "I'm just so happy thank you for the wonderful news." "Okay bye sweetie." Levi said happy Alice was okay with marrying Oz "Bye." Alice said hanging up the phone.

School had ended and Oz walked to his dorms reading what Chesire had wrote he didn't know what to do with this information. A second later he felt arms wrap around him as something collided to his back he heard giggling in his ear if Oz was any normal person he would have been knocked off his feet nut Oz wasn't a normal person keeping himself steady he turned around dropping the book and grabbed the person's arms he stared them dead in the face, it was Alice wearing the biggest grin on her face and giggling "A-Alice…?" Oz asked letting go of her wrists "What are you…?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him they sat there for only seconds but it felt like hours each of them turned red, they finally separated a bridge of saliva broke between them "Alice." Oz said he was understandably confused "Oz I…" Alice said sweetly "I heard about…about us and the marriage." Oz looked away "Yeah…" He said he felt ashamed forcing her to marry someone she didn't know. She placed her hand on his face and turned his face back to her "It's okay." She said smiling "You're the first boy to be interested in me for me not anything elts. And I like that about you." Oz smiled and turned a deeper red he held Alice's hand as they walked off talking and getting to know each other leaving the notebook torn and lying in the dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the young couple headed off talking and laughing, like a ninja Chris stepped from the shadows and picked up the journal they had left behind "Last thing we need is Lady Rainsworth getting her hands on this." He said as his phone began to ring "Hello?" He asked when he answered it he listened carefully and silently to the person on the other end "Yes…yes sir." He said "Jack is more than… yes sir, if that is what you want…no Jack can have the Vessalius family for all I care…yes sir…goodbye." Chris ended the call and placed the phone and journal into his pockets and put on his headphones as loud dubstep and techno filled his ears, wither they knew or not gears have been moving and events taking place Alice finding out about the marriage would only make things run smoother.

When school began the next day students were in awe and surprise to see Alice, the girl who had the reputation for beating up boys and being a possible lesbian, walking to class with a boy wither or not they were together or not wasn't the problem but seeing her with a boy was something unseen in that school. Chris snickered when he saw the student's surprise the students there were in shocked and entertained by simple mindless things like gossip and drama it was less the flattering. He felt separated, alone and adrift from society but it was a feeling he had his whole life being separated from society was a birth right of the Vessalius house the first few years of your life you are separated adrift and alone and even though his brother stood amongst those people he was also separate from them like a wolf living amongst dogs similar but so different. Chris's eyes widened and his heart stopped for a small second as a girl ran by, Alyss a beautiful white haired girl and twin to Alice his brother's fiancé, he had been enchanted by her the moment they met two years ago. He clenched his fist and walked away from the crowed disappearing before anyone could notice he had been his heart ached he could fight several people twice his size and could hack into Pandora's secure mainframe for shits and giggles but he couldn't ask out a girl, a simple task yet an impossible one and Oz was no better than he was Alice found out on her own he never told her. Chris turned up his music and headed for the roof.

Alyss had seen him standing there in the corner and yet she did nothing she ignored him. She stood in the crowed silent she saw them together Oz and Alice and she remembered what had happened two years ago. She headed to the roof and sat down on a bench and thought back to the day they met. Alyss wasn't always the way she was now two years ago her hair was far darker her chest hadn't come in and braces and pimples decorated her face, even though she and Alice had gone to the same school they were in separate classes and had different lunches and they only saw each other at the beginning and end of each day. It started off as any normal day she sat alone eating her lunch when a fight broke out and a group formed around the fighters she was one of the few who stayed behind and chose not to participate. Many fights had happened at that school before and it was nothing new but this time something was different, tables were being pushed violently and the sound cracking echoed through the halls until a table was flung into the air students ran in all directions the sound of screaming filled her ears she sat there as the table flew towards her and the only thought that came to mind was _I'm going to die_ a second later she felt something collide with her then the table shattering into a million splinters. When she woke up he was in the nurse's office the nurse told her she only had a few cuts and bruises and her sister had come to visit. By the end of the day she had recovered but as she left she saw him lying in the bed his hair blond but with a really crappy job of trying to dye it black and green eyes a pair of glasses by his bedside she visited him regularly and even gave him a gift to say thanks it was a mp3 player it wasn't much but it was something. One day he was released and Alyss hardly saw him again he disappeared into the back ground, that summer was when everything changed both she and her sister bloomed that summer and her braces were removed her gray hair finally faded to white and Leo let everyone know his secret and she never saw that boy again. The bell rung for classes and Chris headed out his hands in his pocket holding tightly onto the mp3 player even though it had stopped working for a year now.

After school Chris left his classroom heading for the roof he was expecting a call and didn't want to be bothered. When he came to the roof Alyss had been waiting for him she had changed she wore a beautiful white dress that was simple in design and sat on the bench her bare feet seemed to hover off the ground. "Alyss…" Chris said his heart pounded and sweat poured down his face "Hey Chris." She said sweetly "What are you…I…" He stuttered his phone rang but he stood there frozen Alyss giggled as she approached him, the phone rang louder as she placed her arms around his neck "You can answer it." Alyss said. Slowly he reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone and answered it… "You're a dead man Vessalius!" A voice shouted in his ear this was not the phone call he was waiting for on the other end was the voice of Elliot Nightray a student a year younger than them who's had a beef with Chris since the fight two years ago and it didn't help that Vessalius's and Nightrays didn't like each other. The door to the roof opened and Elliot Nightray stood there, steam shot from his ears he pointed at Chris while completely oblivious to the situation. Chris looked at Elliot "Uh…can you do this later." Alyss asked. "I want to establish something and he's killing the mood." Chris sighed and ducked out of Alyss's soft embrace "Thank you Elliot…" He said disappointed "My boner's gone thanks to you." Alyss looked at him surprised and he turned back to her "It's not we were going to do anything." Chris said wondering why Alyss was looking at him weirdly. "We have a score to settle cat." Elliot said "Ever since that day, the day you decided to throw a fucking table at me!" Elliot was red "I threw a lot of stuff at you and you're pissed about the table?" Chris asked he was feeling more and more disappointed by the minute "I threw a bike, a small car and even your own brother at you and you're pissed about the table?" "That was the first thing." Elliot retorted "You started the fight." Chris shot back "You went to table throwing." Elliot argued the yelling continued back and forth until they were interrupted "Shut the hell up!" Leo's voice rang out they turned and looked at him standing at the entrance "Elliot put away your grudge we have things to do and so do they." He demanded Elliot obeyed following Leo. Alyss wrapped her arms around Chris's chest and put her face into his back "Let's go somewhere." She said she pressed tightly to his back Chris smiled holding her hand as they walked off. As they walked down the hallway they passed a poster stating _"Attention Students: coming this month parent's day_ Alyss snickered at the poster if Alice loved Oz half as much as she loved Chris she would bring Oz into the family and that's what she was planning on doing even if she had to spread her legs to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi Baskerville sat in his office patiently waiting, waiting for news a million questions rushed through his mind all of them bugging him but they could be answered with one simple report. The door to his office opened and stepped in two figures the first was a black haired gentleman with purple eyes named Oswald Baskerville he wore a clean black suit and still held the same dull blank face he always held, Oswald was Levi's younger brother and never inherited the family business. The second figure was a young man in a Pandora Academy High School uniform he had white hair long enough to cover his left and always had smirk on his face, a lollipop in his mouth and a doll on his shoulder, his name was Xerxes Break. "Xerx it's good to finally see you." Levi said standing up "What's up Levi?" Break asked enthusiastically and Oswald gave a distinct clearing of the throat "Ahem." He said with noted annoyance "Please address him as Mr. Baskerville." "Sure thing stone face." Break joked before leaping onto the chair. Xerxes Break might have looked sixteen but was really twenty-two years old thanks to his young looks Pandora has managed to keep him undercover in school to watch over the situation and provide intel. "So how did everything go?" Levi asked anticipating what his response would be, Break retold everything that happened in the last two months Oz and Alice meeting and falling in love to Chris's odd romance with Alyss and getting attacked by the hot tempered Elliot but then saved by Leo's quick thinking. "Elliot…" Levi said thoughtfully "What would Leo's butt buddy want to pick a fight with Chris for?" "Supposedly the fought two years ago were Chris ended up chucking a table at him." Break noted pulling out a second lollipop "A lot happened and the fight never finished so they've never finished the fight to see who was stronger." "This isn't the same fight that nearly killed Alyss was it?" Levi asked awkwardly he thought he knew the answer but prayed he was wrong "Yep." Break said giving his answer no second thought "That's the one." Color drained from Levi's face realizing he set up his daughter with someone who was the cause of her near death experience. "Don't worry about it." Break tried to reassure Levi "I'm sure he won't try and kill her again…maybe." "Not helping." Levi muttered as his soul began to creep out of his mouth. After a few minutes Levi regained himself "Thank you for the update." He said smiling "No prob boss man." Break said standing up he turned to leave but held his place "Can I ask you something?" Levi looked up at Break his tone had become serious "Ask away." Levi said open to questions "Why are you so obsessed with this?" Break asked "They're children." Levi sighed "I know." He placed his hands in a resting position "As you know the Baskerville family is in charge of Pandora which is a secret organization that the other dukes believe to be a myth. The Barmas alone figuring it out could hold many consequences." Levi unlocked a drawer and pulled out a small box it was wooden and decorated with golden designs. "For the last hundred years we've kept secrets away from the public and the last thing we need is a puppet of another family in control Oz and Chris gain nothing in their current point but if they join our family they can. We can't have Jack the new head it will give Zai access to everything and if want to prevent another tragedy the correct heir must be chosen. That is why your work, my work, and the events at that school are important." Break turned to him "I'm just as eligible if not more I can do it, I'm more then capable." He persisted "No." Levi said sternly his voice serious. "I'm sorry nephew." Break slammed his fist into the desk "I can do it!" He yelled "I have Baskerville blood pumping through my veins and I'm old enough to take the place of the heir! What does puny Oz Vessalius have that I don't?" Levi looked at Break with sad eyes "You are my sister's son and I love you." He sighed disappointment in his voice put not at Break but at the fact that he was right but there was nothing he could do. "But you can't you ineligible. Leo isn't even eligible, the hundred years is up and… Glen…is coming back." Break straightened up furious "That means nothing to me." He turned around and stormed out of the office Oswald started after him "Let him go." Levi said Oswald stood fast "He is arrogant and doesn't see." Levi opened the box revealing a golden pocket watch unwound for a hundred years but looked and worked as it did the day it was made. "Even the simplest things have far deeper meanings."


	4. Chapter 4

It was warm the sun was out and the birds seemed to be singing happily but there was still a cold breeze that came in like a constant reminder that winter was on its way. It was one of the last days of fall and it was pleasant out but today was the first of tree Parent's days at Pandora Academy making mist students nervous. Oz Vessalius stared out the window watching the cars pull up and parents enter the through the Academy gates, parent's day was an off day just report to your first period then after the introductions are finished they are released to their parents, simple. He was nervous his heart pounded in his chest as he watched him enter through the gates, Zai Vessalius entered the grounds of Pandora Academy scowling with great distaste anger and hatred burned into his eyes. His soul purpose here was to check in on Jack his next of kin and prodigy he couldn't care less about his other children, following him was Oz's Uncle Oscar who was reduced to Zai trained dog since he was the head a fate of all Vessalius children who were not born first unmarried and without a single child Oscar was a kind and gentle man but as some would say he lacked a spine unable to stand up to his brother and leaving him a mess. Oz didn't want to end up like Oscar, that fate was probably why Chris left the family and Oz's marriage was arranged to prevent this from happening. Oz bit his lip he loved his father but felt something in his stomach something that burned him up inside, despite what love he did have for his father he couldn't help but hate him it wasn't a hate like hating a food or a movie it was pure and full absolute hatred he didn't want to be like him ever. "Oz?" Alice's voice called out as she shook him he quickly turned to her surprised "We can go now." It took a second but Oz realized what was going on Chris and Alyss stood by the door waiting for them, he felt warm liquid on his face and touched it. It was blood he had bit his lip and it began to bleed. Alice leaned down and kissed him using her tong to clean up the blood "No one can bight you but me, not even you can." Alice said smiling cheerfully she grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his seat. "Now come on or I'll have to bight your cheek." He smiled happily as they walked to the door heading out to meet their parents but the image of Zai's eyes so filled with hate were burned into Oz's mind.

They came to the courtyard a crowed of students, teachers, and parents had formed as they made their way through the crowd Oz spotted Zai standing with Jack they were speaking with his teacher Oz gulped knowing what would happen when Zai finally met up with them, Oz looked at Chris who glared at Zai he hated him more the Oz did and the thought of them being close to each other only meant trouble. They eventually found Oscar who was talking to a man with long white hair and purple eyes. Oscar spotted them and immediately smiled "Oz." He said cheerfully. "Hey Oscar." Oz replied the white haired man snickered but said nothing Alice avoided eye contact and Alyss clung to Chris as music blasted in his headphones "I was wondering where you were." Oscar said delighted "I was just speaking to Lord Baskerville about you." "Lord Baskerville?" Oz asked confused he turned to the white haired man and froze he had a striking resemblance to Alice and even had her purple eyes, but what was the biggest indicator was he looked just like Leo or Leo looked like him. The man put his hand to his mouth Oz didn't know what was going to happen next, he was caught off guard when the man burst into laughter making several people turn to look at him Oz turned white and Alice glared at him "Idiot." She muttered annoyed "I'm pleased to finally meet you." The man said holding out his hand "I am Levi Baskerville." Oz reluctantly shook his hand he didn't know why but he expected something like a fake hand or some settle death threat from this man but instead he got this "So when are you going to impregnate my daughter?" He asked bluntly smiling Oz turned red "W-what?" He asked he didn't expect that at all and he couldn't tell if it was a joke or not "It's better to start young." Levi said his eyes then turned serious as he leaned in making eye contact "When you fuck her you'd better make damn sure she's pregnant after you're done." Oz turned white "Don't worry Oz it's nothing to get scared about." Oscar said trying to calm down Oz. "The Baskervilles just have some weird traditions that's all." "What possible tradition?" Oz asked flustered. Alice sighed "The reason Alyss flirts and never puts out is because Baskerville reproductive organs are very active." Chris explained all emotion drained from the subject "So it's easy for a Baskerville woman to get pregnant as it is easy for Baskerville male to get someone pregnant so getting pregnant on the first go is kind of like a rite of passage." Oz turned to Chris annoyed "Thank you for the insight." He muttered "Just trying to help." Chris mumbled putting on his headphones "Jackass." "Now how about those grand kids?" Levi asked cheerfully Oz and Alice both turned to him and yelled "Shut up!"

They walked around the school showing Levi and Oscar around the school grounds and their classes and despite his earlier comment Oz liked Levi he seemed to be kind and gentle as well as stern and critical he did not hesitate to lecture his daughters when he learned they did something like skip class or get multiple detentions. The day had nearly ended without many hiccups and Oscar acting as both Oz and Chris's parental figure even going as far as to lecture Chris on wearing his headphones in class, but when the end of the day rolled around the day almost seemed perfect until they ran into Zai and Jack. Zai stood tall and proud the anger was on full display when he noticed them "Lord Baskerville." He declared as he approached Jack not far behind him "How are you?" "I'm doing well." Levi said smiling but it seemed forced and very unnatural "And yourself?" "Very good." Zai replied not returning the smile he seemed to completely forget the fact the fact that the others were there. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about." "What would that be?" Levi asked the forced smile was getting faker and faker as his displeasure with Zai's presence grew. "I have found a more suitable bride for my son." Zai stated as if his child was property and not a person. "I am calling off the wedding." The smile dropped from Levi's face as his eyes turned serious he leaned forward and whispered quietly "Oz and Alice's wedding?" He asked trying to hold back his anger "Yes." Zai said "Jack will marry Lacie connecting our families but Oz will not be marrying Alice as for the last brat…do what you wish he means nothing to me." Levi turned around anger was etched into his face "The marriage will continue as planned." Levi said he didn't care what Zai said and had no interest in his opinions "It will not!" Zai proclaimed "Oz will marry who I have chosen you have no…" "Enough!" Levi demanded his patients worn thin "Be grateful that your children will marry mine!" He turned to face Zai wrath in his eyes "If I had a choice I would have been rid of traitorous scum like you a long time ago. With your actions you should consider the fact that you have children to be a blessing." Zai was silent he said nothing he turned and left the group Jack stayed behind with the group silent. "I must go now." Levi said with a sigh he turned to his children "I will see you at home." With this he left them confused and uncertain of what just happened. Jack gave a small bow before leaving as well.

Lacie Baskerville had walked all over school grounds, since it was Parent's day she could move freely without distractions but also ran the risk of her father or uncle running into her. She headed outside on a stone path to the woods as she began to hear a faint melody the tune was familiar like something that had been playing long ago in a forgotten memory. As she drew closer the melody grew louder but was never any louder than the tweeting of a bird as she walked she came upon a very large hole the melody came from here it rang through her head as she climbed down the hole. There was a small opening covered with vines the melody was louder and sounded like a piano being played, she passed through the vines to seek out the noise but as soon as she passed the opening the melody had secede she stood in a small grassy area with a tree standing old but proud, like her father, with a cross covered in moss standing in front of it. she approached the tombstone wiping away the moss carved into the basin of the cross was one word Lacie, as she touched it she felt something a cold painful memory like a feeling of regret or remorse. Thoughts flashed through her head memories but they were not hers but they seemed like they would be, one name repeated its self over and over, Jack. She was afraid of what Jack would do now, how would he react to Alice, and what would become of him? Lacie stood up her face pale and her eyes wide with shock, was this memory from someone long since dead or a warning of what would come? She needed to know she thought coming here would answer questions of what her father was up to but now she had more questions that needed to be answered. A hand touched her shoulder scaring her as she jumped up and quickly turned, it was Oswald her uncle "Uncle Oswald." She said flustered "What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing." Oswald said he stared at her like a predator ready to kill its prey "Nothing." Lacie said quickly getting to her feet "I have to go now." She started out but Oswald held out his arm stopping her "One second." He said, he brushed away Lacie's hair revealing a red crystal earing "Where did you get this?" Oswald asked removing the earing "It was mother's." Lacie lied she didn't want to admit were she really got it "I see." Oswald said he seemed to buy the lie "I'll be sure to return it to her then. Good bye." Lacie gave a small bow and hurried out quickly a few minutes later Oswald followed pocketing the earing he knew it was something worth bringing up to Levi.


End file.
